DLC: The Endgame Event (Injustice: The Horizon Crescendo)
An DLC that serves as the epilogue for "Injustice: The Horizon Crescendo". In this DLC your original character from the Multiplayer mode from "Injustice: The End Of The Legacy" teams up with your former mentors and teammates as well as new ones to take down the remainder of the enemy forces. Using tag team combos and moves similar to The Marvel Vs. Capcom series and Batman: Arkham Knight game; you can fight off waves of foes while heading towards the final goal to face off against the enemy bosses. Beating these levels will unlock a special boss-rush mode where you face off against all the bosses from this game as well as the previous DLC and the four games in this series; defeating them all will grant your character the title of "The Strongest Being In The Omniverse". Table Of Contents= 1. Voice Cast 2. Mentors/Enemies 3. Alignments 4. Story Mode Voice Cast= Future Batwoman/Katherine "Kate" Rebecca Kane: Yvonne Strahovski Future The Question/Renee Montoya-Kane: Paula Patton Future White Cat/Holly "Go-Nightly" Robinson-Sawyer: Emily Jane Browning Future Margaret "Maggie" Ellen Sawyer/Super Cop: Jeri Ryan Chronal Ruler/The Time Trapper: Jon Avner Older Robert Jacob Kyle Wayne: Rutger Hauer Dio Brando/DIO: Patrick Seitz Kars/The Ultimate Life Form: Will Barrett Lisa Lisa/Elizabeth Joestar: Wendee Lee Jotaro Kujo: Matthew Mercer Jolyne Cujoh: Kira Buckland Josuke Higashikata: Victor Joseph Mignogna Giorno Giovanna/Joruno Jobana/GioGio/Haruno Shiobana: Yuri Lowenthal Rohan Kishibe: Crispin Freeman Black Bat/Bat Girl III/The Angel Of The Bat/Cassandra Cain Wayne: Malese Jow The Spoiler/Robin IV/Bat Girl IV/Stephanie Brown Drake: Kirsten Dunst Esidisi: Chris Jai Alex Wamuu: Paul St. Peter Santana: Kaiji Tang Wired Beck: Mike Davis Cassandra "Cassie" Cage (Carlton): Ashly Burch John "Johnny Cage" Carlton: Andrew Bowen Sonya Blade: Tricia Helfer Jade: Linda Lee Diavolo/Vinegar Doppio: Christopher Sabat And Spike Spencer Yoshikage Kira: Liam O'Brien President Funny Valentine: Kirk Thornton Ringo Roadagain: JB Blanc Blackmore: Andrew Love Magent Magent: Robbie Daymond Oyecomova: Tyler Walker Mike O.: Garret Storms Wekapipo: Jarrod Greene Axl RO: Newton Pittman Reptile/Syzoth: Steven Jay Blum Prince Goro: Vic Chao Queen Sindel: Melinda Clarke Sheeva: Lani Minella Carl Clover: Michelle Ruff Ragna The Bloodedge: Patrick Seitz Makoto Nanaya-Clover: Cindy Robinson Noel Vermillion-Bloodedge/Mu -No.12-: Cristina Valenzuela/Cristina Vee Bayonetta/Cereza: Hellena Taylor Jeanne: Grey DeLisle-Griffin Loptr The Prophetic One/Aesir The Overseer And The God Of Chaos: Mark Daugherty And TJ Ramini Chakravartin The Mysterious Ruler Of Naraka And The God Of Mantra/The Golden Spider: Al Rodrigo And Joe Hanna Juliet Starling: Tara Strong Cordelia Starling: Linda Cardellini Rosalind Starling: Kimberly Brooks Mariska The Queen Of Psychedelia: Shawnee Smith Asura: Liam O'Brien Yasha: Robin Atkin Downes Augus: Imari Williams Rodin/Father Rodin/The Infinite One: Dave Fennoy Father Balder/Young Balder The Masked Mysterious Lumen Sage: Grant Albrecht And Crispin Freeman Kratos The Ghost Of Sparta And The New God Of War: TC Carson Athena The Goddes Of Wisdom And War Strategy: Erin Torpey Dante Alighieri: Graham McTavish Kenshiro: Kaiji Tang Rei: Matthew Mercer Toki: David Lodge Ryuga: Doug Erholtz Raoh: Dave B. Mitchell Shin: Steven Jay Blum Future Harley Quinn: Arleen Sorkin Future Poison Ivy: Diane Pershing Future Martian Manhunter: David Harewood Future Hawk Man: John Schneider Fasha: Linda Chambers-Young Zangya: Colleen Smith Clinkenbeard Broly: Vic Mignogna Tora: Mike McFarland Shugesh: Chris Rager Borgos: Christopher Robin Sabat Bardock: Sonny Strait Tarble: Todd Haberkorn Frieza: Christopher Owen Ayres King Cold: Jason Douglas Cooler: Andrew Chandler Lord Chilled: Kirk Thornton Captain Ginyu: Robert Bruce Elliot Guldo: Greg Ayres Jeice: Ernest Jason Liebrecht Recoome: Jamieson Kent Price Burter: Victor Joseph Mignogna Salza: Douglas J. Erholtz Doore: Michael Charles "Mike" McFarland Neiz: Bill Townsley Dr. Thomas Wayne,M.D./Batman: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Martha Kane-Wayne/The Joker: Lauren Cohan Laura Matsuda: Gina Keali'inohomoku Bowes Yo-Yo: Heidi Hynden Walch Dodoria: John Swasey Zarbon: John Michael Tatum Appule: Brandon Potter Cui: Bill Townsley Judge Joseph Dredd: Michael Anthony Claudio Wincott Spawn/Albert Francis "Al" Simmons: Keith David Witchblade/Sara Pezzini "Pez": Jamie Marchi Lady Death/Hope: Carrie Keranen Judge Barbara Hershey: Karen Strassman Judge Cassandra Anderson: Caitlin Glass Robocop/Alexander "Alex" James Murphy: Ray Stevenson Grendel/Hunter Rose: Jake Abel Shisami: Brad Venable Tagoma: Micah Solusod Sorbet: Jeremy Schwartz Orlen: Chris Cason Captain Kuro: Kent Williams Don Krieg: Andy Mullins God Eneru: John Michael Tatum Gold Lion Shiki: Scott McNeil Sir Crocodile: John Swasey Buggy The Star Clown: Mike McFarland Hannyabal: Brad Jackson Magellan: Jeremy Inman (Former) Fleet Admiral Sengoku "The Great Buddha": Ed Blaylock Admiral Kizaru/Borsalino "The Yellow Monkey": Ray Hurd (Former) Admiral Aokiji/Kuzan "The Blue Pheasant": Jason Douglas Vice-Admiral/Captain Smoker "The White Hunter": Greg Dulci (Former) Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp "The Fist"/"The Hero Of The Marines: Brian Mathis Admiral Fujitora/Issho "The Wisteria Tiger": Neil Kaplan Science Captain Sentoumaru: Greg Ayres Vice Admiral Momonga: Francis Henry "Tin-Plate" Wapol The King Of Evil Black Drum Kingdom: Andy Mullins Gekko Moriah: Chris Guerrero "Former Captain" Axe-Hand Morgan: Brett Weaver Former Vice-Admiral/Captain "Demon Bamboo" Vergo/Corazon: Travis Willingham Chun-Li Xiang: Laura Bailey Cammy White: Caitlin Glass Juri Han: Jessica Strauss Crimson Viper/Maya Sunee Sakura Kasugano: Brittney Lee Harvey Rose: Gina Grad Makoto: Jessica D. Stone Ibuki: Kat Steel Evil Ernie: The Mask/The Big-Head Killer: Johnny The Homicidal Maniac: Marshall Law: Nemesis The Warlock: Savage Dragon: The Maxx: Fone Bone: Cerebus The Aardvark: Usagi Yojimbo: Reuben M. Flagg: Dylan Dog: Scott Pilgrim: Doktor Sleepless: Death's Head I: Karin Kanzuki: Lauren Landa Rainbow Mika/Mika Nanakawa: Bonnie Gordon Elena: Karen Dyer Maki Genryusai: Leah Clark Ingrid The Eternal Goddess: Sharon: Blair Dame: Pullum Purna: Hokuto: Nanase: Area: Lucia Morgan: Blaze Fielding: Juni: Juli/Julia: Noembelu/Little Eagle: He Tieshou/Tieran: Sarai Kurosawa: Mei Chaofeng/Baichofu: Xiayu: Jianyu: Mai Shiranui: Blue Mary/Mary Ryan: Mature: Vice: Angel: Shermie: King: Leona Heidern The Silent Soldier: Athena Asamiya The Psychic-Powered Idol: Yuri Sakazaki: Kasumi Todoh: Chizuru Kagura/Yata: Vanessa: Luise Meyrink: Bonne Jenet: Lien Neville: Mignon Beart: Moe Habana: Nina Williams: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Anna Williams: Tara Platt Michelle Chang: Julie Ann Taylor Marshall Law: David Vincent Paul Phoenix: Jamieson Price Lei Wulong: David Jeremiah Julia Chang: Stephanie Sheh Robert "Bob" Richards: Patrick Seitz Kasumi: Lauren Landa Ayane: Brittney Harvey Tina Armstrong: Kate Higgins Mila: Christine Marie Cabanos Lei Fang: Cassandra Lee Morris Helena Douglas: Karen Strassman Christie: April Stewart Hitomi: Eden Riegel Kokoro: Amy Kincaid Momiji: Ali Hillis Rachel: Erin Fitzgerald Honoka: Kira Buckland Vice-Admiral Maynard "The Pursuer": Chris Rager Vice-Admiral "Shark Cutter" Bastille: Jeremy Inman Vice-Admiral Onigumo: Lucas Schuneman Vice-Admiral Dalmation: Christopher Sabat Vice-Admiral John Giant: Paul Slavens Vice-Admiral Doberman: Bradley Campbell Vice-Admiral Strawberry: Ken Marmon Captain Shu: David Matranga Ivy Valentine: Lani Minella Taki: Cynthia Holloway Sarah Louise Kerrigan/The Zerg Queen/Queen Of Blades/Leader Of The Swarm: Tricia Helfer November Annabella "Nova" Terra/Agent X41822N: Grey DeLisle-Griffin Ashley Williams: Kimberly Brooks Tali'Zorah nar Rayya: Ash Sroka Kasumi Goto: Kym Hoy Miranda Lawson: Yvonne Strahovski Reiko Hinomoto: Michelle Ruff Miss Muriel Spencer: Karen Strassman Rebecca "Becky" Welsh: Kate Higgins Dixie Clements: Jessica Strauss Dr. Liara T'Soni/The Second Shadow Broker: Ali Hillis Oriana Lawson: Laura Bailey Pai Chan: Amy Tipton Sarah Bryant: Lisle Wilkerson Cassandra Alexandra: Heather Halley Sophitia Alexandra: Danielle Judovits Category:DLC